


We Go Together

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Rey - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, finn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Rey doesn't want the group to go with her on a mission she might not come back from.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	We Go Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is from that scene, you know that D23 scene, and that photo of Poe, Chewie, Finn and Rey in the forest as they all look at Threepio. I think that scene leads to them in the Falcon.

Reys gaze fell to Threepios feet at the news he had just revealed to her. She sighed as her heart raced from all that running she had just done. Once again, she had to go back to the First Order to face Kylo Ren. She knew another day like this would come, she just didn't expect it to be so soon. But it has been quiet as the Resistance settled from the battle on Crait. Her eyes went back up to meet Threepios.

"Okay, I'll go." She said voluntarily, knowing already that she had no choice. 

"Go where?" Asked Poe startling her from behind. She turned around to see Finn standing right behind her with Poe and Chewie behind him, he was so close she could almost feel his body warmth. There was concern in his eyes as he looked between her and Threepio as Threepio did the honors and told them everything. Rey glared at the robot coldly, she didn't want them to know about it because she didn't want them to try and come with her; especially Finn. This was something she'd have to do herself.

"And-" Threepio stopped at the clearing of her throat. "Oh..it's nothing at all sir." He assured to them. Rey turned around to look at the group, all the men looking at her suspiciously as she clutched her staff. 

"I'll be back." She said looking down at her feet. Unable to look them in the eyes as she made a promise she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep.

"We'll go too." Finn blurted with a step closer to her. "We won't let you go by yourself, we're stronger as a group." 

Rey sighed holding the strap of her bag over her shoulder, she knew he'd do this. If only Threepio had kept his mouth - or whatever it was he spoke from - shut. She looked up into the mans warm eyes, the eyes that carried more emotion than he could probably pick up on. "You can't, this is something I have to do on my own. I can't let what he did to you happen again." She turned around to speak to Threepio but he grabbed her wrist making her face him. But she is annoyed now, annoyed he won't let her be. He is the only one prodding her about this.

"And I can't let what he did to _you_ happen again." He said letting go of her. "Rey, we're in this together, we're a team."

"It's too dangerous, I _have_ to go alone." She told him sternly taking a step towards him. His eyes softened and for a moment she thought he gave up. Then he stepped closer with an expression that can only be identified as determination burning in his eyes.

"We go together." He said, a twinkle glimmering in his pupils the way they did when he confessed his true identity to her. She got this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach like whenever she felt the Force. For some reason she couldn't decline but she hadn't said anything either. They only gazed at each other as a familiar energy passed through them. Then she found herself nodding slowly feeling out of control of her body almost as if she were stuck in a trance. There was this magic about Finn that she didn't see in anyone else. 

"Okay." She said finally. 

"Sorry to interrupt!" Threepio interrupted the two looked at him ignoring his apology as this is something he always did. "But we don't have much time."

Rey turned her attention back to Finn then looked at everyone else. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Like Finn said," Poe chimed in bringing his hands to his hips. "we're a team." 

Chewie roared in agreement. Then it was settled, they all gathered on the Falcon with her and Chewie sitting in the pilot seats. She looked at her furry friend and smiled, maybe going together wouldn't be a bad thing after all.


End file.
